<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azariel y el lobo gris. by Juli20010210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455875">Azariel y el lobo gris.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli20010210/pseuds/Juli20010210'>Juli20010210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historia original.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sirenas, Tritones, enemistad., lobos - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli20010210/pseuds/Juli20010210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Debido a la antigua enemistad entre sirenas y humanos el rey de los mares le pide a su sobrino, un Tritón de nombre Azariel que no suba a la superficie y bueno... Si el hiciera caso no tendríamos está historia, en su defensa no se acerca a un hombre, sólo a un gran lobo de pelaje gris que está herido y necesita ayuda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La historia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Hace muchos años- empezó a narrar el rey de los mares para los pequeños tritones, su larga barba y su rostro tenaz le daba un toque en conjunto de su voz gruesa.</p><p>Ahí estaba Azariel, un joven tritón de cabello azul claro, rostro masculino, pero de rasgos suaves, ojos almendra, piel blanca como la nieve y una larga cola con escamas de tonos oscuros de verde y dorado brillante.</p><p>Cuando era pequeño recuerda escuchar esta historia con fascinación, pero ahora con 21 años era una historia que se conocía de memoria y ya no despertaba su curiosidad. Al preguntarle a su madre y los mayores porque debía estar aquí con los pequeños escuchando por millonesima vez el relato, lo único que dijeron fue que eso le ayudaría a aplacar su insano deseo de ir a la superficie y conocer cosas nuevas</p><p>- Esas criaturas poseedores de lo que ellos llaman "pies" despertaron el miedo y la ira de nuestros ancestros- hablaba casi en murmullos para captar la atención de los chiquillos y generar un ambiente de suspenso y tenacidad a lo que decía - Salvajes, narcisistas y egocéntricos, se creían los dueños del mundo, lanzaban sus desperdicios a los mares y océanos, contaminando nuestro hogar ¡Arruinaban la armonía y paz que reino durante años..</p><p>Bostezo aburrido, prefiriendo observar las ondas que producían los movimientos de sus colas. Su tío dejo de hablar por unos segundos sólo para lanzarle una mirada de reproche, no podía regañarle de todas formas, él no pidió estar ahí.</p><p>- Así que nuestros ancestros no encontraban solución, los humanos eran demasiado tercos y no escuchaban razón...</p><p>Los niños le miraban con sus bonitos ojos abiertos de par en par, algunos sabiendo ya lo que seguía, pero aun demasiado emocionados por lo buen narrador que era su rey.</p><p>- Las sirenas, se adaptaron y buscaron una solución para alejar a los humanos de sus hogares, usaron sus voces, esas que usamos en temporada de apareamiento para encontrar una pareja compatible para la reproducción - los niños simularon arcadas cuando escucharon la palabra apareamiento y el sólo rio ante sus reacciones tan inocentes.</p><p>- Con su voz...- continuo fingiendo no ver y escuchar las payasadas de los niños - atraían a los que se acercaban suficiente a la superficie, esos que cruzaban los ríos en sus grandes mounstros de metal que flotan y contaminan, los envolvían con sus palabras y los hacían saltar y... Si por suerte lograban sobrevivir ellas... Sacaban sus garras y los desollaban vivos.</p><p>Azariel tenía que admitir que aunque la historia le aburría no podía evitar sentir miedo y desagrado al imaginar la escena, lo que no le decían a los niños que ni debían entender que significa desollar, el mar volviéndose rojo sangre, tampoco les decía como esos actos atroces habían contaminado la sangre de sus generaciones venideras, como todos llevaban en su sangre esa crueldad hacia los humanos y como los humanos había casado a sus antecesores y los habían matado hasta casi la extinción.</p><p>La cosa es, que ni siquiera saber eso podía hacer disminuir su deseo por conocer lo que había en la superficie, no le importaba las enemistad hacia los humanos, le aterraba si, pero eso no hacía que sus deseos no estuviesen tan latentes cuando al mirar arriba sólo veía agua y más agua.</p><p>- Deja de soñar despierto- le regaño el príncipe, su primo, quien le conocía casi también como si mismo.</p><p>- No sé de qué hablas- fingió haciéndose el desentendido cuando era claro que la historia había terminado hace varios minutos, ni los niños ni su tío estaban ya ahí y el llevaba muchos minutos mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera loco.</p><p>- Aze, cariño- como odiaba ese apodo - toda la familia, no, toda la colonia sabe que te la pasas mirando hacia arriba deseando estar en la superficie y ver que hay allí.</p><p>Volteó los ojos exasperado por el tono extremadamente dulce que usaba Kai obviamente para fastidiarlo .</p><p>- Oh, por Poseidón, como molestas, al menos no ando detrás de una cola azul todo el tiempo ....- no pudo seguir hablando, su familiar le tapó la boca asustado mirando a todos lados asustado de que la única sirena de cola azul de la colonia hubiese escuchado eso.</p><p>Aún con la boca tapada sonrió feliz, era bastante fácil callarlo, claro que había sido regañado incontables veces por eso, después de todo su primo no era cualquier pez, su primo era el príncipe, quien pronto asumiría el mando de su pequeña colonia.</p><p>Luego de ese encuentro se encerró en su habitación ¿Qué necesitaba un Tritón para obtener algo de paz? Estaba harto de ser obstigado "Azariel no puedes ir a la superficie" "Es peligroso Azariel" "No encontrarás nada bueno allá" todos los que decían eso podían besar su bonita cola, el iría a la superficie tarde o temprano.</p><p>De hecho, más temprano que tarde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La superficie.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puso una excusa tonta, dijo que iba a recoger perlas con su primo, como este le debía un favor no tuvo de otra que ser su coartada y aunque no del todo convencidos lo dejaron salir, después de todo no lo podía encerrar en su habitación, por lo menos no sin haber hecho algo para merecerlo.</p><p>Es así como llegamos a este momento, ha nadado alejándose de las profundidades y acercándose a la superficie más de lo que lo ha hecho cualquiera de su colonia. Puede distinguir figuras amorfas por el movimiento del agua, así que se fija más en los colores: ve verde, café y azul, pero es un azul más claro que el del inmenso mar, le encanta el contraste.</p><p>Quiere ver todo con más claridad, pero también tiene miedo, así que como si hubiese una barrera invisible no es capaz de avanzar más, observa con sus ojos abiertos de par en par de verdad deseando ver las formas como son sin la influencia del agua. En un momento de valentía se precipita, pero sólo sale una parte de su cabeza hasta la frente y se regresa acobardado.</p><p>- Vamos Azariel, tu puedes- se dice de nuevo mirando hacia arriba, su cola ha empezado a moverse de forma involuntaria en un tic nervioso.</p><p>No entiende ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Debe tratarse de la influencia de lo que se le ha inculcado, es demasiado difícil ir contra ello, pero el necesita hacer eso, no quiere seguir el mismo patrón de su familia, no quiere perderse de ver algo hermoso y nuevo, está cansado de verlo solo por imágenes, sólo escuchar historias antiguas sobre las criaturas terrestres, quiero verlo y virvirlo en carne propia. </p><p>- Azariel... Tú puedes- sigue intentando animarse, no hay ninguna barrera, la superficie está ahí, lista para ser explorada.</p><p>De nuevo se precipita con rapidez y... se detiene a solo centímetros, está vez no retrocede, empieza a salir en cámara lenta, cada pequeña parte que sale del agua se siente diferente, es parecido a lo que se siente estar expuesto a las corrientes de agua, pero es suave y diferente de una forma que no puede explicar.</p><p>Cuando salen sus ojos todo lo maravilla, es como una explosión de formas y colores intensos que aunque la mayoría los conoce, se ve diferente, las imágenes que ha visto no le hacen justicia, extasiado se olvida de lo demás y sale hasta que sus brazos y su pecho está expuesto.</p><p>Casi se atraganta, tomar el oxígeno debería ser fácil por su anatomía  que le permite respirar como humano y como pez, pero él ha salido de forma precipitada sin darle tiempo a sus pulmones de adaptarse. Le toma bastante calmarse y adaptarse a respirar de manera diferente.</p><p>El momento de miedo y casi hace que la experiencia se vea menos maravillosa, pero al igual que un niño pequeño olvida lo negativo y empieza disfrutar de nuevo.</p><p>Está seguro que las cosas enormes de verde con café son lo que se llaman árboles, le habían dicho que eras grandes y altos, pero no sé imagino que a esa escala, habían tantos árboles y mucha tierra, todo era verde con café adornado por algo que si conocía, flores, de muchos colores y tamaños por todas partes.</p><p>Se quedó embobado mirando un pequeño animalito que volaba de un lugar a otro buscando su nido, todo le encantaba, le maravillaba, de poder hubiese salido del agua y hubiese empezado a tocar todo sin poder resistirse.</p><p>Podría quedarse horas observando, pero no pudo hacerlo por más que unos minutos, escucho como algo golpeaba el ... ¿Suelo? si no estaba mal se llama así, el sonido era constante, uno seguido del otro y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, se adentro de nuevo en el agua, pero sus ojos quedaban fuera, queriendo observar que era, rogando a todos los dioses del océano que no fuera un humano porque de ser así tendría que irse y no regresar.</p><p>Los dioses escucharon su súplica, frente a él un animal peludo que caminaba a cuatro patas...¿Un perro? No, era demasiado grande para ser un perro ¿Cómo se llamaba? Pensaba y pensaba, intentando recordar las palabras de su profesor.</p><p>Lobo, le tomo minutos recordarlo.</p><p>Frente a él estaba un gran lobo de pelaje gris brillante, no pudo ver bien su rostro, ni visualizar sus ojos  desde la posición en que estaba, pero lo que si pudo ver claramente fue una de sus patas llena de sangre, prácticamente era lo más cercano para sus ojos, pero todo el pelo lo distrajo en primera medida.</p><p>Escucho pequeños quejidos del animal y le tomo desprevenido cuando se acercó a dónde él estaba, tuvo que alejarse lo más despacio que pudo intentando que el movimiento del agua no lo delatara.</p><p>Rápidamente se dió cuenta que el sonido de golpes en el suelo lo hacía las patas del animal cuando se movía de un lugar a otro, ver cómo cada movimiento le era difícil le hizo sentir lastima, quiso salir, ayudarlo y curarlo, pero era demasiado peligroso así que solo se quedó observando como el lobo se metía al agua, un fuerte bramido salió de sus fauces y no paso mucho tiempo para que el mar se manchara de sangre.</p><p>Cuando el animal salió del mar y empezó a lamer su pata herida el vió la oportunidad para irse y así lo hizo, se zambullo y nado lo más rápido que pudo de regreso, tan rápido que casi se le olvida tomar algunas perlas para llevar a casa y así no arruinar su coartada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ir al peligro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No había podido dormir, realmente no había dormido nada, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel lobo de pelaje gris, pensar en como estaría, esa herida se veía grave, pero el animal está bien, era fuerte y su herida no era mortal.</p><p>Sin importar cuanto se repetía esto la conciencia no dejaba de dar pequeños golpes en su cabeza, golpes que no le dejaban tranquilo, tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir, no estaba bien dejar a su suerte aquel animal, pero ¿Y si era peligroso?.</p><p>Cuando el mar se aclaró y todos empezaron a hacer sus quehaceres el empezó a nadar, sabía que debía verse destruido: ojeroso, cansado y  con la piel demasiado pálida, algunos estaban sorprendidos de verle así, pero nadie dijo nada.</p><p>- ¿Que estuviste haciendo ayer? - su primo apareció de la nada susurrándole en su oído, pero para él no se escuchó como susurros, no, se sentía más bien como si hubiese gritado.</p><p>- Na-nada- un bostezo interrumpió su respuesta nada creíble, no podías decirle eso a quien fue tu coartada y esperar que te creyese así no más, pero Azariel lo intento, estaba demasiado cansado para inventar alguna mentira.</p><p>- ¿Crees que tengo el cerebro en la cola? - le pregunto sonando una pizca enojado.</p><p>Azariel vio su oportunidad, cuando su primo se enojaba se le olvidaba todo y como era tan fácil hacerle enojar...asintió y vio como la piel de el rostro del principe cambio casi de inmediato, le dio una mirada iracunda y se alejó nadando lo más rápido que podía. Demasiado fácil.</p><p>Azariel no es muy bueno resistiéndose a sus deseos por más peligrosos que sean, eso posiblemente lo haya dejado más que claro el día anterior, cada dos por tres mira hacia arriba, cada que ve algo gris irremediablemente piensa en el rojo manchando aquella pata y en el olor intenso que se produjo cuando el animal se sumergió parcialmente en el agua.</p><p>No va a subir de nuevo, no va a subir de nuevo, no va a subir de nuevo.</p><p>Repetir algo sin parar no es la clave para actuar de esa forma.</p><p>....</p><p>El agua está más oscura avisando que la noche se acerca cuando se encuentra de nuevo en aquel punto, justo en la superficie sin saber si es adecuado salir del agua, pero esta vez no duda tanto, es difícil cuando ya ha probado lo que ver más allá del agua y más importante aún... Tiene una razón para salir.</p><p>Cuando lo hace esta vez es más cuidadoso en darse el tiempo adecuado para acostumbrarse al aire de afuera, al salir ... No lo ve, por supuesto que no, el animal no se iba a quedar ahí sin ninguna razón, pero una pequeña parte ingenua de él casi estaba segura de que así sería.</p><p>Espera tanto tiempo bastante alerta, que por la constante paz a su alrededor empieza a sentirse adormecido, cabecea un par de veces y de repente... Se cae al agua, nunca pensó que el estar bajo el agua lo despertaría de manera tan abrupta, pero así lo hace, todo el sueño se va enseguida y siente una necesidad alarmante de salir de nuevo a la superficie y así lo hace, pero esta vez no se encuentra frente a la nada.</p><p>Cuando sale de la superficie y se deja ver el lobo está ahí, al verlo gruñe y muestra sus dientes, pero no sé mueve mucho por su pata.</p><p>- Tranquilo- le habla calmado con ambas manos al frente, intentando atraerle con su voz, aunque realmente no sabe si está calmando el animal o así mismo, porque está asustado y no pensó verle de manera tan abrupta.</p><p>- Mi nombre es Azariel- no está seguro si le puede entender, pero se presenta intentando inspirar un poco de confianza en el ser frente a él.</p><p>El lobo le mira con desconfianza, moviendo levemente sus orejas, le olfatea confundido, pero casi puede leer en sus ojos el entendimiento, guarda sus colmillos, pero aún está alerta y no se mueve de su lugar.</p><p>- Puedo sanar tu herida- le dice mirando directamente su pata, el animal mira su pata y luego lo mira a él, sus ojos son tan hermosos, tan azules, se siente como si aún estuviese sumergido en el gran océano.</p><p>- No te haré daño- jamás pensó que estaría atrayendo con su voz a una criatura potencialmente peligrosa para sanarla, pero simplemente no sentía miedo y no podía dejarlo a su suerte, si esa herida se infectase más... ¿Qué sería del pobre animal? </p><p>No hay ser sobre la tierra que pueda resistirse fácilmente a el encanto de su especie, él lo sabe, por eso no se sorprende cuando el lobo se empieza a acercar un poco más cada que dice algo, se nota que el animal duda y no está seguro de acercarse, pero simplemente no se puede resistir.</p><p>- Sería más fácil si te acercas un poco - a este punto está seguro de que su voz se escucha vibrante, suave y sedosa sobre los oídos de la criatura y nota claramente cuando ese hermoso tono azul se oscurece, sus pupilas se dilatan, él está casi a su voluntad, pero no está haciendo esto por diversión ni para hacerlo ahogar en el océano, lo está haciendo para sanarlo, tiene que recordarse cuando su naturaleza despiadada y juguetona le pide que haga cosas nada bonitas.</p><p>Cuando la criatura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo primero que noto fue que la criatura exudaba un calor extraño, como algunas zonas de lo profundo del océano, pero jamás había sentido este tipo de calor en ninguno de los seres del mar, así que fue extrano y nuevo, pero no desagradable.</p><p>Con timidez extendió su mano y tocó el pelaje, era suave y sedoso y al tacto era más cálido de lo que había sentido alguna vez.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. El que domina las aguas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ese día sólo se había permitido un pequeño contacto con la criatura, acarició su pelaje, uso su dominio del agua para curarle y después de hablarle un poco se marchó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Por primera vez sintió que podía ser útil con sus habilidades.</p><p>Desde antes de nacer los sabios de lo profundo del mar claro, predijeron que él nacería con habilidades casi extintas incluso en la familia real. Después de muchas generaciones sin ninguna peculiaridad en su familia se estaba gestando un curandero, un domador de las aguas que podía utilizar el agua más que todo para la curandería o cualquier “truco” que no implicará el daño a otros, de ahí el nombre que le dieron.</p><p>Azariel: el que domina las aguas.</p><p>La verdad jamás les había prestado la suficiente atención a sus habilidades y no le gustaba que estas fuesen mencionadas, no estudiaba, no practicaba ni hacía nada que pudiese llevarla a colación. Sólo vivía como cualquier otro tridente normal, pero hay algunas cosas que se aprenden de manera inconsciente cuando se tiene la habilidad, como cuando de pequeño se curaba así mismo, cuando menos pensaba el agua se arremolinaba a su alrededor como si sintiese su dolor y no soportará no hacer nada, para cuando el agua volvía a su estado natural él ya se encontraba curado.</p><p> Aunque ese día se fue poco después de ayudarle no quería decir que no regresaría, de hecho, al otro día desde muy temprano se encontraba escabulléndose con su destino más que claro.</p><p>Al salir ahí estaba el lobo, esta vez no hubo gruñidos ni cautela por parte del lobo, se acerco suavemente y lamió su rostro como si buscase agradecerle por sanarle, la sensación fue extraña, como si le hubiesen aplicado una capa de agua, pero más espesa y babosa.</p><p>-Buenos días, cachorro- había escuchado ese termino con anterioridad y por alguna razón le sonaba cariñoso y muy apropiado para usar con aquella criatura.</p><p>El animal era extremadamente dócil ahora, no necesito usar su voz para que le permitiera acercarse a revisar su pata y de nuevo ahí estaba esa sensación cálida, el día anterior había investigado sobre ello, las criaturas terrestres tienen algo que ellos no “calor corporal” ellos eran seres de sangre fría literalmente así que lo que era frio para las criaturas de la superficie era normalidad para ellos, claro esta que el agua tenía temporadas en las que se ponía calientes, pero ellos no producían calor y por esto eran más sensible a este.</p><p>Por estas razones no le sorprendió que el animal se alejase ante sus primeros contactos, pero luego regresaba y se quedaba quieto hasta acostumbrarse al contraste de temperaturas. Al animal le encantaba que acariciarán sus orejas, lo descubrió rápidamente, el animal soltaba un gruñido bajo que nada tenía de peligroso cuando le acariciaba en un punto especialmente bueno para él, de hecho, siempre buscaba que sus manos estuviesen en su cabeza.</p><p>Él no se quejaba, era gratificante tener este tipo de contactos y permitirse saciar su curiosidad.</p><p>El animal le invitaba a salir, con su hocico intentaba empujarlo fuera del agua, y él sólo se reía intentando explicarle que no podía salir, aunque no le entendía, al mostrarle su cola la criatura había encontrado un juego, perseguía su cola de un lado a otro gruñendo como si fuese una especie de enemigo, eso provocaba las carcajadas más alegres en Azariel.</p><p>- ¿Qué hacías en la superficie? – eso si que le había dado un buen susto.</p><p>Debió ser más cuidadoso, por supuesto que Zare no se iba a quedar con la duda de lo que estaba haciendo, acaba de empezar a introducirse en el mar cuando este le había dado un susto de muerte al aparecerse de la nada.</p><p>-Zare… esto, no es lo que piensas- empezó a hablar intentando crear una excusa con suficiente rapidez, pero era simplemente imposible negar o justificar lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>-Oh, claro- dijo el mencionado con sarcasmo – No puedes usarme de coartada para esto, si nuestra familia se entera… ¡nos mataran a los dos! – con cada palabra se escuchaba más enojado y para ser justos tenía razón de estarlo.</p><p>-Shh… alguien podría escucharte- se apresuró a taparle la boca, demasiado nervioso miraba para todos lados.</p><p>- ¡qu-eme scuchen, debedia deciselo a papá! - sus palabras no eran muy claras por la mano que tapaba su boca, pero aún así Azariel entendió el mensaje, sus ojos se abrieron aterrados y negó varias veces mirando fijamente.</p><p>- ¡Zare! No veo a ningún humano allí arriba, te lo juro ¡Puedo mostrarte si quieres! – su primo se canso de tener una mano obstruyendo su boca y la mordió provocando que el de cabellos azules la retirará enseguida.</p><p>-Nos vemos mañana, Aze-le dijo mientras se iba meneando la cola con una sonrisa triunfante.</p><p>Él sólo podía pensar en que lío se había metido, eso incluso le hizo olvidar el dolor en su mano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Secreto.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Ya deja de mirar a todos lados, ya revisamos que no hubiese nada, Aze - dijo el tritón de cabellos negros rondando los ojos.</p><p>Azariel no había tenido opción, su plan original era despistarlo tanto como pudiese para atrasar este momento, pero cuando despertó Zare ya estaba en su habitación, odio por un segundo que fuesen primos porque su madre no dudaba en dejarlo entrar en su habitación.</p><p>Así es como había sido arrastrado sin consideración alguna y lo peor es que Zare lucía tan tranquilo, como si realmente no procesará el caos que se armaría si los llegasen a encontrar en la situación actual.</p><p>Intento nadar lo más lento posible, intentaba inventar una escusa, perder tiempo para que esto no ocurriese, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.</p><p>- ¡Llegamos!- dijo Zare emocionado.</p><p>- No salgas muy rápido, necesitas acostumbrarte al oxígeno de afuera- le aconsejo derrotado, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar este momento.</p><p>Ambos salieron a la superficie lo más lento que podían, y cuando salieron por completo... podía definir la reacción de Zare como igual a la suya, con los ojos muy abiertos observaba todo completamente deslumbrado.</p><p>- Todo es... Hermoso - tuvo que admitir el tritón de cabellos negros.</p><p>Con su primo aquí no podía disfrutar de la vista a gusto, así como en lo profundo del agua, observaba a todos lados nervioso, pidiendo de nuevo a los dioses del océano que su lobito no a pareciera hoy.</p><p>Pero no fue así, como si tuvieran un acuerdo pactado no verbalmente el lobo apareció, si no hubiese estado tan preocupado hubiese logrado ver qué el animal caminaba más fácilmente que el otro día, su magia le había sanado bien.</p><p>- Aza-Azariel- dijo el príncipe nervioso.</p><p>Oh mierda, todo se fue en picada cuando el animal olfateo y sintió la nueva presencia antes de llegar a acercarse, empezó a gruñir y mostrar sus afiliados y peligrosos colmillos. La reacción de Zare no se dió a esperar, se escondió detrás de él aferrandose fuertemente de sus hombros, podía sentir como temblaba, no podía negar que hasta él estaba un poco asustado de la imagen que dejaba ver, pues solo había tratado con él cuando estaba demasiado débil y lastimado para mostrar todo su potencial peligroso y luego como un dócil lobo.</p><p>Sin importar su propio miedo, se obligó a evocar en su cabeza la imagen de ese dócil lobo que sabía que él podía conseguir.</p><p>- Cariño... - empezó a hablarle y ahí, estaba, una pequeña chispa de reconocimiento en sus hermosos ojos azules, pero aún así su postura no vaciló, seguía estando en posición de ataque y se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.</p><p>-¡Aze! ¿Qué demonios es esa criatura? - empezó a hablar casi a los gritos temblando cada vez y el animal olía su miedo y no le gusto para nada escuchar su voz tan fuerte, empezó a gruñir con más fuerza.</p><p>- ¡Dile que se vaya, Aze!- siguió hablando histérico</p><p>- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! - respondió cansado, no lograba concentrarse y estaba empezando a temer que de verdad el animal les hiciera algo, se veía furioso y parecía dispuesto a arrancar sus cabezas de un bocado.</p><p>- Cari-ño, soy y-o, Azariel- su voz estaba saliendo entrecortada, pero intentaba que fuese atrayente y lograse calmar al canino como lo había hecho la primera vez.</p><p>A pesar de lo tensionante de la escena, lo logro, el animal dejo de gruñir y se concentró sólo en él, en su voz y cuando se acercó buscando ser acariciado detrás de las orejas pudo respirar tranquilo.</p><p>Lastima que no era lo mismo para Zare, este seguía nervioso ocultando detrás de él y podía sentir como su mirada reprobatoria estaba clavada en su nuca. Azariel sólo esperaba que está guardara su secreto.</p><p>Ojalá hubiese podido quitarse ese sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aguas turbias.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Deja de apretar mis hombros y sal, ven a saludar - tenía que admitir que se estaba burlando un poco, su primo aún seguía usándolo de escudo ante el feroz lobo.</p><p>El "lobo feroz" ya no le hacía honor a ese nombre, pues había pasado a ser un cachorrito buscando atención, recibiendo con suaves aullidos cada uno de los cumplidos que el tritón le dedicaba.</p><p>-Su-supongo que no es tan malo- dijo el tritón saliendo de la protección de su primo - Eres un amiguito amigable...- empezó a decir buscando acercarse a acariciar el suave pelaje, pero ni bien puso una de sus manos en el canino este le mostró los colmillos provocando temblores en su cuerpo que lo hacían parecer una hoja siendo mecida por el viento.</p><p>Azariel dejo que de sus labios brotará una carcajada estruendosa, incluso el lobo pareció dejar salir un sonido parecido a una risa, pero simplemente cerro sus ojos intentando verse inocente y acerco su cabeza a el tritón que seguía dándole agradables caricias.  </p><p>- ¡Aze!- regaño el príncipe indignado- esa cosa llena de pelos y tú se están burlando del príncipe de los mares- aclaro cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y alzando su cabeza intentando parecer firme y serio cuando aún seguía aterrado.</p><p>- Deja de ser tan amargado, ya te pareces a tu padre - le provoco sacando su lengua azul y recibiendo solo un gesto grosero que involucraba el dedo medio de el autonombrado "príncipe de los mares" - Y para tu información no se llama cosa llena de pelos, le puse Lican y es más agradable que cualquiera de ustedes ¿verdad que si, cariño?- si "Lican" podía entenderle o no, era un misterio, pero aún así asintió feliz cuando la hermosa criatura de mar le habló.</p><p>- Ohhh- dijo Zare preparándose para contestar a las burlas-¿Lican ya es tú novio o algo así?-preguntó provocador.</p><p>- Para su información, excelencia, si Lican fuese una criatura más... parecida a nosotros, lo haría mi novio enseguida, es mejor opción que alguien como usted- contesto con cordialidad obviamente falsa, no dejándose provocar por las estupideces de su primo.</p><p>_ ¿Eso crees?- le pregunto levantando una de sus cejas negras.</p><p>- Por supuesto, él no corre a esconderse detrás de mi espalda ante el peligro- un golpe bajo si el gesto herido del contrario le dijo algo, pero si algo tenía bueno Zare es que a veces, sólo a veces, sabía cuando había sido dejado sin argumentos para refutar.</p><p>La tarde no resultó ser tan aterradora como lo imaginaba, aunque estaba claro que el lobo disfrutaba de su nueva atracción "molesta al príncipe" incluso este había terminado por divertirse, Lican disfrutaba de perseguir sus colas y nadaba tan adorable intentando perseguirlos que Zare había sido obligado a admitir que el lobo era una buena compañía y una criatura asombrosa y hermosa.</p><p>Si tan sólo no hubiesen estado tan ocupados jugando y burlándose unos de otros... se hubiesen dado cuenta de una cuarta presencia que los observaba sumergido en las aguas, las cosas no iban a terminar en un simple juego agradable, Azariel sabía que rompía las reglas yendo a la superficie, pero no se hacía ideas de lo sería su castigo.</p><p>Ojala no hubiese llevado a su primo a la superficie, ni ese día, ni nunca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Condena.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo había ocurrido como una pesadilla, tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces deseando despertar, pero no era un sueño, era su realidad.</p><p>Habían pasado apenas tres días que para su infortunio su primo se pegaba diariamente para ir a la superficie, y ahora, aquí estaba, listo para pagar el precio por su error. Había sido llamado por el rey, un poco nervioso y paranoico se sintió descubierto, intento animarse, después de todo el rey era su tío, quizás lo llamaba por razones familiares...</p><p>No fue así y lo supo nada más llegar, toda la colonia de tritones estaban reunidos y a un lado de el rey... Sus padres lloraban desconsolados, sobre todo su madre que se apoyaba a su padre y su cola temblaba haciendo surcos en el agua.</p><p>- Estamos aquí - comenzó a hablar con su voz dominante el rey nada más verlo llegar, su primo estaba al lado de su padre con la cabeza en su cola, sus hombros sufrieron un ligero temblor al escuchar la retumbante voz de su padre.</p><p>- Para condenar la desobediencia...- continuo hablando de manera pausada el hombre de larga barba.</p><p>- Azariel, hoy deja de ser familia, ha traído la deshonra a nuestra noble familia...- su monólogo fue interrumpido por el llanto de su madre que en ese momento lloró a grito herido.</p><p>- Ha roto nuestra regla más importante, cruzó fuera de la superficie, se ha vuelto un traidor a su especie.</p><p>Para ese momento Azariel ya estaba temblando al borde de las lágrimas, una opresión en el pecho, el rechazo de todos era tan doloroso y allí estaba él como un pequeño niño  buscando la mirada de algunos de sus amigos o familiares cercanos, pero todos esquivaban sus ojos.</p><p>- ¡Traidor! - grito un muchacho.</p><p>- ¡Traidor! - empezaron a secundarle los demás.</p><p>El pobre tritón empezó a negar la acusación, sus ojos abiertos ya dejaban caer las lágrimas, los gritos se sentían ensordecedor y todo empeoró, él empezó a retroceder buscando salirse al no aguantar el señalamiento, pero fue rápidamente acorralado por su colonia sin dejarle salida alguna.</p><p>- ¡Traidor! - continuaron gritándole y él empezó a cubrirse los oídos y seguía negando sin parar.</p><p>- No contento con eso ...- continuo el rey sin ninguna consideración - ha seducido a mi hijo para llevarlo con él ¡Puso en peligro a su príncipe! - con estas palabras consiguió avivar el fuego de la ira, todos empezaron a gritarle al muchacho que se encogia en su lugar y continuaba negando.</p><p>-¡No! - grito el príncipe Zare parándose frente a su padre - Azariel no hizo nada, fui yo quien le pidió llevarme- dijo la verdad con sus ojos rojos, aguantando el llanto mientras observaba a su padre.</p><p>- ¡Miren lo que esa criatura le ha hecho a mi hijo! - rugió de nuevo el hombre provocando que nadie le prestara atención a las palabras de Zare - Aquel que con orgullo llame sobrino ¡nos ha traicionado! </p><p>Todo era un desastre para este punto, el rey siempre había tenido el poder del convencimiento en sus palabras, eso era lo que lo hacía un excelente rey que siempre era escuchado.</p><p>- ¡Guardias! escolten a mi hijo a sus aposentos, quien sabe cómo Azariel ha usado sus poderes para manipularlo.</p><p>Esa fue la acusación que más le dolió al joven de cabellos azules, él jamás había mostrado interés en sus poderes, mucho menos para hacer algo así, pero todos seguían cada vez más encolerizados, ya no sólo lo llamaban traidor, le llamaban mounstro, maligno, manipulador y cuánto insulto se les ocurría.</p><p>Zare lucho por unos segundos con los guardias no queriendo irse para dejar a su primo a la suerte del veredicto de su padre, pero estos eran más fuertes que él y terminaron por arrastrarlo.</p><p>- ¡Aze! - grito con voz temblorosa antes de que se perdiera de la vista de los espectadores.</p><p>- Por los crímenes cometidos, hoy condenó a Azariel... Al exilio- </p><p>- ¡No! Por favor, no - empezó a suplicar el condenado intentando liberarse de la cárcel de acusadores en las que se veía rodeado.</p><p>- ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá! - suplico entre lágrimas mientras era agarrado sin nada de cuidado por tres guardias.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nueva vida.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los guardias arrastraron contra la corriente a un muy débil Azariel que no paraba de llorar, entre más nadaban en aquella dirección el agua se volvía más fría y oscura, pero esto no detuvo a los guardias quien sordos a sus ruegos lo llevaron hasta el final de la barrera de su pueblo. Él sabía perfectamente cual era su destino una vez que saliera de la barrera que los protegía, aquella barrera que había funcionado generación tras generación, reforzada por última vez hace 100 años por su bisabuelo, el último tritón con poderes especiales hasta el nacimiento de Azariel.</p><p>-¡Alto! - se escuchó la voz del padre de Azariel y los guardias obedecieron enseguida.</p><p>Sólo unos cuantos segundos bastaron para que el muchacho viese la cola de su padre y su madre a la par nadando a todo velocidad hacia ellos, incluso el agua se arremolinaba por donde ambos pasaban.</p><p>- ¿Podemos despedirnos de nuestro hijo? - pidió la mujer con voz rota.</p><p>Los guardias por fin cambiaron su cara de indiferencia y su cuerpo siempre rígido cambio a una posición encorvada, en sus ojos se veía la duda genuina y la presión con la que sujetaban al recién exiliado vaciló, dejando de ser un apretón tosco a sólo sostenerle débilmente, ellos negaron sin convicción, acostumbrados a servir a la familia real jamás le habían dicho que no a ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera al joven que arrastraban lejos de su hogar.</p><p>- Por favor - suplico la mujer con insistencia al borde del llanto, al final los guardias asintieron, soltaron a Azariel y se alejaron solo unos centímetros, volteandose para darles "privacidad".</p><p>Cuando su madre se acercó a él hizo algo que lo dejo atónito, la mujer le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas y luego lo abrazo, llorando en su hombro, su padre los observó vacilante, con sus ojos igualmente cristalinos y al final se unió al abrazo, un abrazo reconfortante que decía demasiado, cálido, pero frío, él abrazo de la despedida, doloroso, pero necesario.</p><p>- Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez, rompiste las reglas más de una vez - le regaño su padre una vez que se separon, el joven sólo pudo mantener su mirada gacha resignándose a todo - Pero aún sigues siendo nuestro hijo, te amamos y nos preocupamos por ti- termino de hablar con total sinceridad.</p><p>- Ahora que no tienes a donde ir - está vez hablo su madre, quien intentaba calmar su llanto - creo que es un buen momento para que aprendas a usar tus habilidades, si nadas en dirección a los corales que brillan de color azul encontrarás a una anciana que conoció a tu bisabuelo, ella puede ayudarte.</p><p>La mujer no sabía si la anciana aún seguía con vida o si su hijo podría encontrarla, pero rogaba a los dioses del océano que así fuera porque era lo único que podía hacer por él.</p><p>Antes de que pudieran decir más ambos guardias volvieron a tomar a Azariel dejando claro que no les daría más tiempo. Cuando lo arrojaron fuera  de la barrera el frío se hizo más intenso, pasar por la barrera se sintió como si hubiese sido recubierto de baba, pero la sensación desagradable no duro mucho cuando fue reemplazada por una más intensa, el vacío.</p><p>- Mantente con vida y no te acerques de nuevo a la superficie- fue las últimas palabras que recibió de sus padres antes de que ellos se alejaran en compañía de los guardias.</p><p>Allí estaba el joven tritón, sólo y desamparado en el inmenso mar, separado de las personas que cuidaban de él, se abrazo con desesperación, quizás por el frío o por la soledad que en unos segundos parecía volverse su única compañía, pensó seriamente en quedarse estático en su lugar, tal vez al siguiente día ellos se arrepentiría de su desición y volverían por él, pero el ruido de una bestia acercándose provocó que un muy asustado tritón nadase buscando un escondite.</p><p>Nado, nado y nado hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cueva vacía, donde se adentro sin muchos miramientos, él agua allí se sentía más caliente, lo que lo reconfortó y lentamente empezó a arrullarlo y debido al cansancio termino quedándose dormido, un error de principiantes.</p><p>Despertó con la sensación placentera y al mismo tiempo desagradable de algo frotándose contra su cola, pero él no está en tiempo de aparcamiento, rápidamente despertó de golpe al recordar su situación actual, se alejó enseguida de los dos hombres tiburones que se habían aprovechado del pobre chico disfrutando de una siesta.</p><p>-¿Por qué se aleja primor? ¿No quiere aparearse con nosotros? ¿Prefiere que le comamos? - una pregunta tras otra y cada una sonaba como una burla.</p><p>El pobre muchacho nado tan rápido como pudo, posiblemente si los hombres tiburón lo hubiesen intentando no les hubiese costado nada alcanzarlo.</p><p>El llanto de Azariel de nuevo estaba presente, su cuerpo entero temblaba y su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, se sentía tan impotente e indefenso,  la situación le recordaba que todo había cambiado para él, debía cuidarse de todo tipo de criaturas en su época de reproducción que quisieran aparearse y mucho más de los que querían comerlo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>